The present invention relates to a device for two-needle overedge sewing machines for sewing in the thread chain at the beginning of a seam.
Such a device is described, for example in DE-OS 3033187. In this device, the sewing threads of the thread chain are guided by means of a fixed deflector device on the needle plate into the needle hole slot between two stitch formation tongues while the work material is being turned, in order to ensure correct insertion of the thread chain. This fixed deflector device prevents the thread chain sliding off the stitch formation tongues during sewing and produces an irregular seam on the material. Furthermore, such a deflector device does not perform its deflection function in the optimum way. Correct grouping of the threads into the needle hole slot between the two stitch tongues is thus very much dependent on the skill of the sewing machine operator, and if the threads are grouped incorrectly, this leads to impaired sewing in of the thread chain into the seam. This constitutes a reduction in quality of the finished work material.